The present disclosure relates to portable electronic devices and a method of manufacturing parts thereof.
Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include several types of devices including mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones, smart telephones, wireless PDAs, and laptop computers with wireless 702.11 or Bluetooth capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. With increased functionality and features included in portable electronic devices, further reduction in size of components is desirable to maintain or further reduce the overall size of portable electronic devices.